


двенадцать звездочек

by jana_nox



Series: 50 первых поцелуев [27]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Drabble, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Movie Night
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Кончаются титры и на экране жирными белыми буквами загорается: “Сколько баллов вы бы поставили этому фильму?” И звездочки: от одной до десяти.Джинен решительно припечатывает:— Не больше пяти.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: 50 первых поцелуев [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473413
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	двенадцать звездочек

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hlopushka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/gifts).



> В твиттере есть челлендж про [50 поцелуев](https://twitter.com/jananox/status/1168209192940965888), и я все еще надеюсь дописать их все.
> 
> Если вам кажется, что в этом драббле они смотрят фильм "Тренер", вам не кажется. *рука-лицо* (Но мне понравилось!)
> 
> 47\. out of spite — из вредности

Кончаются титры и на экране жирными белыми буквами загорается: “Сколько баллов вы бы поставили этому фильму?” И звездочки: от одной до десяти.

Джинен решительно припечатывает:

— Не больше пяти.

Джексон аж подскакивает на диване и возмущенно пищит:

— Но мне понравилось!

— Ну, хорошо, шесть, — Джинен готов добавить этому глупому фильму целую звезду, потому что _Джексону_ понравилось. Это греет.

— Но так здорово было снято! И те кадры над городом — прям искусство! Я почему-то даже не задумывался, что ночной Пусан может быть таким красивым.

Джинен буквально лучится корейским превосходством. 

— И не только Пусан вообще-то.

— Ну и вообще, что ты хочешь от фильма про спорт? — продолжает упорствовать Джексон. Они не спешат зажигать свет, и ночные споры с Джиненом при тусклом свете одного лишь экрана телевизора — любимая часть его недели. — Вы, корейцы, вроде, должны любить футбол. А тут маленькая команда побеждает большую и, главное, самих себя, — это ли не альмитейт спортивный блокбастер? Заумного сюжета, тут, конечно, не жди…

— Да не в этом дело, линия с отцом мне даже понравилась, но вот зачем они впихнули туда любовь!

— Ну как, — не понимает Джексон, — красивому парню достается красивая девушка. Это ли не алтимейт…

— Но почему она влюбилась именно в него? 

Джексон тоже хотел бы знать ответ на этот вопрос, но иногда загадку сердца разгадать не так-то просто.

— Ну в смысле, красивому…

— Смотри, в фильме было две-три более-менее романтические сцены, после которых она его выбрала, так? И что он делал каждый раз, когда она спорила с ним или была с ним не согласна?

Джексон задумался, попытавшись вычленить пресловутую романтическую линию (действительно какую-то вялую и бесполезную) из множества красивых кадров с бьющими по мячу футболистами и ревущими стадионами, сохранившихся в его памяти).

— Целовал ее, — наконец-то вспомнил он. — Даже в тот раз в коридоре прямо посреди больницы.

Между ними повисла пауза, давшая им обоим достаточно времени, чтобы вспомнить упомянутую сцену в деталях. И то, что после нее шла другая… куда более горячая, вот только как герои в ней оказались? Или они делали это прямо в коридоре? Инсепшн какой-то, и это бы Джинен обсудил с гораздо большим энтузиазмом, хотя бы просто чтобы посмотреть, как незамедлительно наливаются краской щеки Джексона, замершего сейчас на противоположном от него конце дивана.

— Ну хорошо, согласен, не все части фильма — прям идеал сценарного мастерства, — пришлось признать Джексону, и он пустил в ход все очарование своего щенячьего взора: — Но всего пять звезд…

— Это не имеет смысла! Нормальный человек, — Джинен выглядел таким самодовольным каждый раз, когда говорил это “нормальный человек” таким тоном, будто ну они-то с Джексоном такие и есть, а остальные говно, полностью игнорируя мнение самого Джексона по этому поводу, — нормальный человек не будет целовать тебя каждый раз, когда ты говоришь что-то, с чем он не согласен! 

Джексону не оставалось ничего другого, как взорваться:

— Но мы с тобой то и дело спорим, а я хочу целовать тебя все время! 

В итоге они сторговались поставить тому фильму семь баллов. Целая звезда за то, что он понравился Джексону. И еще одна — потому что вскоре они с Джиненом научились целоваться минимум на двенадцать звездочек из десяти.


End file.
